prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Execution
'''Execution '''is the process of executing a prisoner on Death Row. There are several prerequisites that the player must complete before they can actually execute anyone. # Research Lawyer, build him an Office and research Death Row. # Have a cell block that is set to death row only. (Using Deployment) # Have a death row prisoner and a working Execution room. Once the prerequisites are met the player can click on the prisoner and schedule an execution. It is not required, but chairs should be provided for the witnesses. The Execution Once the execution begins the following tasks need to be completed before the prisoner is executed: * Initiate prison-wide lock-down. - Works like an ordinary lockdown, intended to have the player focus on the execution. * Test the facility. - Runs facility checks and AI checks to make sure the execution is possible. * Assemble execution detail. - Brings in a religious leader who goes to the prisoner's cell, alongside the warden and chief, * Escort witnesses to facility. - Brings in witnesses, usually the family of the prisoner and the victim. Amount is random. * Escort prisoner to the facility. - The detail and the prisoners walk to the execution room. The final walk. * EXECUTION - Give the go-ahead for the lever to be pulled. * Dismiss staff and witnesses. - Let the staff go back to work, and the witnesses go home. * Final report - Gives a report on the execution, and add or deducts cash accordingly. After the execution has finished a guard will take the body to a hearse. Clemency What is it? Clemency is the chance, in percentages, that the prisoner, during an appeal, is either released due to him being innocent, or being moved to Maximum Security, due to his punishment being too severe, the procedure being unorthodox, or simply that he has been treated badly. How does it affect the execution? It doesn't. You can execute someone even if the clemency is 100%, and if the execution is fine and they were guilty and deserved the punishment, you will be awarded $10,000. But if you do so and it turns out that they were innocent or would have been moved down to Maximum Security then you will be fined $50,000; all death-row prisoners will be taken away from your prison by bus, and the intake queue for death-row prisoners will become empty. Should this occur 3 times, you will be fired. However, there are exceptions. If the clemency is underneath the State Approved Conviction Strength, which by default is 5%, but can be raised by the lawyer to make it 10%, then even if they are innocent then you will not be fined, and will get the $10,000 compensation. Appeals Using a parole room and the program "Death Row Appeal", you can run an appeal for your Death Row prisoners. Each one lasts four in game hours, and will either move the prisoner to maximum security (getting them off of death row), release them due to them being innocent, or lower their clemency chance. The appeal hearing consists of the prisoner, his lawyer and a magistrate. Requirements * Electric Chair Trivia * The execution room and the execution feature was implemented in the Alpha 31 update. * Death Row prisoners are rare, however you can add them to your intake pool by editing the game files. * Each prisoner has a percentage of being innocent meaning you could have multiple outcomes for the same prisoner. Category:Action Category:Death Category:Execution __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Bugs *As of Alpha 31, execution counts as a prisoner death, meaning you will be unable to sell your prison or buy/sell prison shares for 24hr after an execution. This also might count towards the death count, if your prison is close to failing due to criminal negligence. *UPDATE: So far this bug have been fixed in Alpha 32. Category:Rooms